NEW HEALTH PLAN SAME OLD SOCIALISM
by Jaxhawk The National Health Scam As has been the case for the past sixty years or more, the welfare state that President Roosevelt( I never Knew a Russian I didn't like)started, has been expanding while redistributing the wealth from the earners to the non-earners. The latest version of the Democrat give away plan for votes involves the subject of health Care Coverage for all. By some strange miraculous occurrence, health care has become in the minds of too many Americans a Constitutional if not God given right. To garner more votes and continue the secular socialization of the United States the main plank other than the partially broken one about troop withdrawal from Iraq, is Universal Health Care,and it is just another scam! The following quote from the Heritage Foundation should shed some light on the latest socialized proposal. "According to the federal government, thousands of American families are both poor and high-income—simultaneously. These families are considered poor enough to be eligible for the State Children's Health Insurance Program (SCHIP) program, but under the tax code, they are considered wealthy and so forced to pay the Alternative Minimum Tax (AMT). Their ranks may grow if Congress moves forward with plans to expand SCHIP eligibility to wealthier families. The unlikely convergence of these two programs shows how the best intentions of Congress can go astray and result in conflicting priorities. Instead of making this problem worse by expanding SCHIP, Congress should keep SCHIP focused on low-income families and extend the "hold harmless" provision of the AMT" . http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RwPPrCx4YjI/AAAAAAAABjY/XD25R8ljui0/s1600-h/hog.jpg SCHIP is a government-funded health insurance originally designed to cover low-income children. Now, however, Democrats want to expand the role of the central government and the size of the SCHIP program dramatically. For instance, they want to increase the income level of those eligible from poverty rates ($16,000 annual income for a family of three, $20,000 for a family of four) to more than double their current levels. Under the Democrat proposal, many families making as much as $80,000 a year would be eligible for this subsidy, meaning that even if they currently have and are able to pay for private health care insurance, they could transfer their coverage to the SCHIP program and essentially have the American taxpayers pay for their health insurance, even though they are well able to themselves. If this isn't Socialism I am a Martian. Do Most Americans want to go down that path? All you have to do is look at the mess caused by Socialism in Germany, France and England to realize that a free enterprise democratic society like ours is intended to be is the only way to prosper. Yes, we must provide health care for the lame, the blind and the halt as well as the really poor. But we don't have to provide health care coverage to people whose wants are confused with their needs! Too many people want cigarettes and liquor and all other pleasurable wants including that second car, but have no money left to pay for insurance. Must we provide it to those whose ability to pay is compromised by their screwed up priorities? I think not! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 3, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: HELTH NATIONAL PLAN SOCIALISM Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.